A Day in the Life
by Swallows Fly as Free as a Bird
Summary: Booker Dewitt and his little girl have worked hard to get to Paris, and when Booker is haunted by these strange nightmares, can he finally explain them? Father/Daughter relationship, Annabelle and her daddy's day in the life in Paris.
1. Promises

_"Bring us the girl, pay off the debt Dewitt!" _

_"Number 77! Right here, he's the winner!"_

_"The False Shepherd, his mark!"_

_"Bring us the girl, pay off the debt!"_

_"He's come to lead our lamb astray!"_

_"Elizabeth!" _

Booker Dewitt jolted awake from his nightmare, the screaming and loud gunshots ringing in his head as he shot up, his eyes darting left to right as he looked for any dangers. After realizing it was a nightmare, he closed his eyes tiredly and rubbed the bridge of his nose in exhaustion.

"What the fuck was that... I need to lay off the whiskey..." He muttered, his voice husky and deep with confusion as he looked around the dimly lit bedroom. It was probably 1 in the morning as he guessed, still seeing the moonlight shining into his room from outside. His eyes adjusted to the low light, seeing a vague outline of the dresser beside his bed, a bookshelf propped up against the wall and a window to his left. He sucked the air through his teeth, sighing resignedly as he laid back down to his bed, tucking his head onto the flat pillow and turning over. He couldn't understand what were those nightmares that haunted him, they just seemed too unbelievable and odd. He never met an Elizabeth in his life, he never went to a place called Columbia, and he sure as hell hadn't been there to shoot up the place.

As he tried to fall back asleep, baby cries echoed throughout the apartment, he groaned and cursed silently, wondering what could be wrong now. It meant poor Booker would have to get up from his bed once again to the room across from his, the white little nursery he had attempted to paint after she was born.

The room was pure white, except the floorboards made of chestnut hardwood. On the white wall were pictures of Paris and other places around the world, trying to give his daughter's room some exotic flare.

Well, he tried.

Anna loved looking at the pictures of the Taj Mahal, Big Ben, the palace of Versailles but she always loved staring at the picture of the Eiffel Tower. Booker wasn't sure why, but she did. And just like that 'Elizabeth' in his nightmares, she always looked at pictures of Paris.

"Sshh, sshh honey. Daddy's here..." He paused after seeing his cooing and tickling of her chubby little belly didn't work.

'_What do you do to calm a crying baby...?' _He wondered, sighing deeply as he then tried making funny faces. Sticking out his tongue, or scrunching up his nose but she just cried further.

"C'mon, don't cry Bells.." He said softly, reaching out to his daughter in the white crib as she thrashed and cried out loudly. He felt as if he scared her, or done something to harm his little girl. She was usually such a good, quiet baby. Booker sighed, putting his hands on either side of the crying baby as he lifted her above his head. Anna sniffled, her puffy blue eyes looking down to her father as she then went wide eyed. Booker merely laughed, looking back up to his daughter with a smile as she calmed down slightly. She giggled and drooled slightly, clapping her hands together in excitement as he brought her to his chest, wiping away the dribble with his clean white pajama shirt.

"Aw. Bells, your drooling again." He muttered, the little baby in his arms cuddling up to his chest as he began to bounce and rock her slowly. He paced around the room with her, admiring the pictures with her until she reached out to the Eiffel Tower. Booker chuckled, coming closer to the laminated photograph so she could look at it but instead she pulled the picture off the wall.

"Bells!... Don't do that!" He told her in shock, pulling her away from the wall so she couldn't take off any more photos, but she didn't.

All she wanted was the Eiffel Tower.

She began to chew on the paper, much to Booker's worry. He slowly pried it away from her hands, Anna pointing to it excitedly as he held it in front the two of them.

_'You must like Paris, like it so much you want to eat it...'_ He chuckled, shaking his head as he admired the picture with his daughter. She always was a special little girl, and even though he neglected to realize that sometimes, he did try his best to be a father. He knew that on some days he was either too drunk or too busy to care for her on some days, but he really meant well. It was hard being a single father in the big city, when hi wife died, she left more then him behind.

She left him with Anna too.

As he held the giggling baby in his arms, he tried to not think of her in times like this. It's been almost a year, he had to get used to the idea that it was just him and Annabelle making it through this jungle called life, and he wanted to give her every little thing she wanted. He always joked to the little drooling baby how he would get her only the best and she would respond with a huge smile and more clapping. That always satisfied him, the only good in his life actually enjoyed talking-well, Booker did the talking- to her alcoholic, gambling monster of a father. He winced and sighed, shaking his head as he rocked Anna back and forth in his arms.

"I'm so sorry Bells... I'm no good for you. You deserve better..." He said sadly, the baby looking away from the Eiffel Tower to her dad. Her big blue eyes met up to his green ones, giving him a look that said it all. Booker smiled, reading the words she couldn't say, "No your not, I love you."

"Thanks kiddo. I couldn't live without you." He kissed the top of her head, trying to smile to encourage her to rest. She was a smart one, but even she needed her rest. Booker usually did wake up in the mornings to care for her, feed her some oatmeal, change her diapers, put a fresh pair of clothes and leave her with her very limited variety of toys. He didn't mean for that, but when you gamble like he did, you don't really think about what toys your kid would want when you have a good hand in poker.

But that was just him.

The two looked back to the picture in his hand, the thought of that woman in his nightmare resurfacing. This nightmare was becoming a little more frequent, and much to his dismay, it always ends the same. He jolts awake the moment he screams out a name, to a person he never met before. He hated that nightmare, it scared him some nights.

Yes, Booker Dewitt was scared of a dream.

But when you have people throwing fire at you or a giant bird after you, it could get intense. Even for a nightmare's standards.

_'A flying city called Columbia? And who was Elizabeth?'_

"Do you want to go their Anna? Go to Paris?" The baby giggled in happiness, clapping at the use of her name and the pretty picture.

"I promise, just give me a couple years to pay off a couple debts. Okay Bells?" The baby fell asleep with a smile on her face after that, with Booker at ease as he set her back in her crib. Thoughts of his nightmare faded away as he looked to his little girl, covering her up with her blankets before he sat down in the rocking chair in the corner.

"I promise Bells... I promise..."

* * *

**_5 years later_**

**_Paris, France_**

He was in a town square, a hook for his left hand and a machine gun int the other hand as he leaned against the wall for cover. Bullets skimmed past him as they shredded the pillar he was hiding behind, when a girl with dark brown hair and blue eyes, maybe a little too young for his tastes but she was still beautiful, ran over to him with a bright blue vial in hand.

"Booker! I found this!"

"Elizabeth! Give me the salts!"

"Here!" She tossed it over to him, Booker quickly drinking it down to the dry bottom before he tossed it aside and looked down to his hand. There was no flesh, instead it was charred and burnt, with fire at his fingertips as he left the safety of his cover and tossed the fire from his hands.

"Daddy! Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!" Booker turned around to face the Elizabeth girl, when he realized it wasn't her, and the shooting stopped, he closed his eyes and was jolted awake by his little 6 year old.

"Daddy! Come on! You made us miss last week's event and I want to see all the schools in Paris, so we could pick the best one!" Booker groaned, turning over and having his back to the bubbly little girl as he buried his face into the pillows.

"No, I don't want to go to school..." He mumbled, Anna rolling her eyes before she jumped onto the bed and tried to shake him out of bed.

"Not you silly! Me! Come on! Please?" She stopped shaking him and sat down on the bed in front of him, where Booker could see she was already dressed up and ready. She wore a little blue dress with her hair done, by herself he presumed, in pigtails. He smiled slightly to himself, looking up to his little girl before he sighed and sat up. He looked straight into her eyes and searched for an answer, unsure if this was what she wanted.

"Are you sure? School sucked when I got stuck in a boarding school. You really want too...-?" He was caught off by the happy and giddy little girl nodding her head in excitement.

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes!" Booker chuckled, rubbing his eyes so he could wake up before he looked back to his daughter. She was pouting and had her arms crossed, ready to defend her decision if she had to.

"You promised." She added simply, Booker nodding in agreement.

"Yes... Yes I did. Didn't I?" He sighed and ran a hand through his messy hair. She brightened up and tackled him into a hug as she continually kissed his face.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She exclaimed, Booker rolling his eyes and pushing her away slightly. He loved his daughter, but it was way too early in the morning for hugs, kisses and tackles.

"Alright, alright," He sighed, wondering what did he just get himself into, "Don't make me regret it little lady. This school- what was it again? Saint Lucille's or something- is a very expensive school. I need to know you promise to be good. Daddy works hard to give you the best, do you understand?" Anna nodded, her smile ear to ear as she climbed off his bed and stood in front of him.

"I, Annabelle Dewitt, promise to be a good little girl and not get kicked out of the extremely fancy school that Daddy worked hard to get me there." She put a hand over her heart and raised the other one, as if she was making a solemn oath. Booker chuckled and refrained from ruffling her hair, seeing she worked hard to get it like that.

"Good girl. Now go, I need to change. I don't think fancy schools like it when people go to apply in their pajamas..." Anna giggled as she nodded and ran off to her room. Booker got off his bed and watched her leave, a smile creeping on his lips as he watched her long hair bounce as she ran off. He chuckled silently and closed the door behind her, turning around as he looked to his room.

They lived in Paris for about four years now, having left New York and the office when Anna was two. She was the only reason for them to leave, and after seeing New York may not be the best place to raise her, they moved.

That was four years ago, and now, they had settled into a nice little neighborhood where it's quiet nearly all the time and the bar was down at the corner. To Booker, it was paradise. To Annabelle, it was all she dreamed about.

He drove to the cathedral looking school, a dark blue banner with gold letters and a symbol was hung up at the entrance.

"We-l-come to... Saint Lucille's." Anna read aloud, Booker chuckling at her trying to sound out 'welcome' as he looked to the school's uniform crest. It was a shield, with two swords in a X behind it and the crest inside was divided into three. One side was of a bird- Booker felt de ja vu as he looked at the symbol... It looked oddly familiar. That's when he realized it from that stupid nightmare, he rolled his eyes and saw the other two parts were an olive tree and a woman with a sword.

"Huh..." He mumbled, Anna looking up to him for assurance as they stood in front of the large stone, cathedral like building. There were six pillars, three on either side of the wooden doors of the entrance and had stairs leading up to the school. Booker made a face at the crest but continued on, Anna holding his hand as they walked up the stone steps to the door.

"You don't have to. We could go somewhere else, maybe this school is too much for you Bells." Booker sighed, Anna looking up to him as she shook her head.

"No! I want to go here, Daddy! I like it a lot!" She defended, pouting as she pulled her hand away from his and crossed her arms angrily.

"You promised!" Booker rolled his eyes and sighed again, nodding.

"Yes, I know. But I'm just looking out for you Bells." He told her, Anna's face softening as she then hugged him around his waist.

"Thank you."

"No problem kiddo."

* * *

**Heyoooooo! :D So, Bioshock Infinite is awesome-amazing, and even though I felt really weird for shipping Booker/Elizabeth and then realizing that they were...**

**Well you know. **

**So, I decided to make an extra fluffy, but serious real-life daily events of Booker and his little girl. I thought that maybe there would be people out there that think its better for a father/ daughter relationship, and you know, it's not that bad of an idea. So I wrote this, and yes, there is a plot. It's not going to be happy- happy sunshine and rainbows the entire story. It's Booker Dewitt we are talking about. Not Jesus. **

**:D Andrea**


	2. Elizabeth

As they stepped inside the grand hall of Saint Lucille's, an arrow pointed to the right, with the words "_centre d'accueil_". Booker took a deep breath as he read it to himself, he learned some French over the years, and that meant "Reception Center". Annabelle looked at the sign curiously and tugged at his hand slightly.

"What's that say?" She whispered softly, Booker smiling down to her encouragingly. She was still learning two languages, it was hard, but he wanted only the best for her.

"Reception center." Booker said simply and Anna nodded, trying to word out what he said. It was a new word, she didn't know what 'reception' meant.

"Re-cept-ion center?" Booker chuckled, nodding in approval as Anna smiled brightly, feeling like she accomplished something. Booker held her hand as the two walked across the carpeted hallway, past satin curtains and a Persian rug laid before the wooden door of the reception center.

"Ready kiddo?" Booker asked quietly as Anna nodded confidently. She's waited a full year to join a school, her dad constantly giving the same excuse of,

_ "Give me some time, Bells. I need to get some more money..."_ or

_ "Not now, we need time to settle in."_ But now, she was six and Booker couldn't put it off anymore, he knew that.

"Yes, come on! Come on!" Anna began to slowly drag him inside, where they were greeted by a lady sitting at a desk cheerfully.

_"Bonjour, bienvenue à Saint Lucille, comment allez-vous aujourd'hui?_"-((Hello, welcome to Saint Lucille's, how are you today?))- She hummed, her white teeth exposed as she smiled at the two.

_"Très bien. Uh... merci. Et ... comment, je vous prie, comme une belle femme comme vous fait cette belle journée?"_-((Very good. Thank you. And how, may I ask, such a beautiful woman like yourself doing this fine day?))- Booker sounded awkward when he spoke French, with his American New Yorker accent still evident as he spoke. He had a hard time just saying the sentence, let alone have an entire conversation with this girl. The girl at the desk giggled and blushed at his comment, he smirked happy at the response of his terrible sounding French. He was a smooth operator, he was proud.

_"Je vais bien, merci monsieur."_-((I am fine, thank you sir.))- She was beautiful, by Booker's standards, with blonde hair tied back in a bun and warm light brown eyes. Booker put on a smirk and tried to act cool and calm as he walked across the room with Anna. He stopped in front of her desk and coolly leaned on her desk, trying to sum up a fancy French pickup line when he saw something something sparkle from her left hand.

She was married.

Talk about fail. Epic. Fail.

He sighed, feeling like an idiot for hitting on a married woman. She merely smiled and then looked to Anna curiously. Well, he usually didn't stand down from a challenge, but she looked happy enough. No need to be a home-wrecker.

_"Parlez-vous français ou en anglais?"_-((Do you speak French or English?))- Booker nodded, letting go of Anna's hand as he looked around her desk. He tried to find a clipboard to sign in and register, but this girl had it hugged close to her chest. He sighed, this school wouldn't let just anyone register, would they?

"English, as you can tell." The girl chuckled and nodded in agreement. He sounded American by the way he spoke and she, thankfully, knew English.

"Oh. Okay, well, welcome to Saint Lucille's. You are...?"

"Dewitt. Booker Dewitt. This," Booker put a hand on Anna's shoulder and smiled up to the girl, "is my daughter, Annabelle Dewitt." The girl jotted this down onto the clipboard and stood up, rummaging through her desk as she looked for register papers. When she found the blue papers, she handed them curtly to Booker.

"Fill this out, with all the correct information and return it by next week. She can start school in the fall." Anna felt a happiness build up inside as she giddily danced in a little circle. The girl laughed, shaking her head in amusement.

"Alright, alright. How much is this again...?" Booker questioned, sighing deeply as he skimmed through the papers for a price. He knew it would break Anna's heart if he pulled out of this deal, but he couldn't go overboard with this either. The girl leaned closer to him and peered over to the papers, her face inches from his. She looked through the front page before she pointed to the number of Francs it would take to cover a year of schooling.

"100 Francs!" Booker said in horror and backed away from the girl, who nodded and smiled woefully. It was expensive, even for her tastes, but it offered a lot of opportunities for young pupils. She then pointed out what those 100 Francs would cover.

"All expense paid for the year, uniform, bus, lunch, books, and of course, her education." She explained slowly, hoping it got to Booker as he then turned to the little girl. She had been watching the two this entire time, and her heart fell into the pit of her stomach when her dad grew horrified of the price. But, she remembered his words and hoped he would keep his promise,

_"Only the best for my Bells, I promise." _Anna nodded confidently, to show she really wanted this to happen as Booker sighed and nodded as well. This is what she wanted, and like himself, she was as stubborn as a bull.

What did he just get into?

* * *

"Thank you! Hope to see you two soon in the fall!" The girl, Erin's, voice echoed down the hall after them. Booker didn't turn around, but he waved his hand goodbye sharply and then made a left to the entrance. Anna was happily holding onto his hand as she skipped her way out of the building with him. She was going, he made that decision final, and she nearly exploded with joy. She was going to school, finally!

"Well, I hope your happy..." Booker mumbled as he watched her dance and skip around. She beamed up to her father and nodded eagerly.

"Yes, yes, I am!" Booker chuckled, it felt good to actually have done something right for a change. He usually screwed something up when it came to Anna, but he felt proud of himself for making the right decision for her.

"Alright, alright. Don't lose your head. I'm just asking." Booker looked back up to the pavement ahead, spotting his car at the end of the street.

It was a nice car, maybe not as modern as he would have wanted, but good enough to get him through the years. Maybe even good enough to pass the old clunker to Anna when she's old enough.

"Curious sight, isn't it brother?" The voice seemed to appear out of thin air, belonging to a posh woman, Booker presumed. He turned his head to the direction the voice came from and saw two redheads curiously standing in front of an office building. Booker raised a brow, wondering on what could be so wrong about walking with his daughter down the street. The taller redhead, the brother- Booker guessed- turned to his sister with a smile. The taller one, with a beige suit, blue vest and tie seemed to be her twin, seeing how the sister and him looked eerily similar in features and posture. They looked well groomed and important, which was odd to see them just out on the street, talking.

"Yes, yes. Quite. Much more different from..."

"Oh, very much different. So much more happier from the other."

"Quite happy."

"Yes, quite my dear brother."

Booker watched them go back and forth on the subject, the sister finishing off the conversation as they gladly smiled at Anna and Booker. Booker examined both of them, they looked oddly familiar...

"Well, well. Quite a change I see. No such thing of..."

"Oh no, no such thing. Only family now. Very much happy here in Paris I see. Don't you dear sister?"

"Quite a change, I agree brother."

Booker tugged softly at Anna's hand and tried to get away from those twins, but Anna wanted to watch them talk.

"No, daddy, they're funny." Anna explained but Booker wasn't having none of that. They were strange, odd, and in the most peculiar way, familiar.

"No, Annabelle Dewitt, lets go. Now." Booker's voice was strained and stern, he didn't want to have to deal with these two. They just set off the wrong atmosphere to him, something was off, and he knew it. Anna frowned, looking at the twins as the cheerfully smiled back to her and her dad. She liked the way they spoke, and finished each others sentences. It was funny to watch.

"Now now, Ms. Dewitt. Listen to your father." The tall redhead brother scolded slightly, his sister nodding in agreement.

"Yes, no need to cause problems young Annabelle. Don't want your father to just... _give you up_." For some strange reason, that last part touched a nerve. A really sensitive nerve to Booker. He glared at the twins and pulled Anna away, much to her dismay.

"Ta-ta, Ms. Dewitt, be good."

"Be good to your father." The woman concluded as they then waved goodbye to the two, Anna waved as well, before Booker told her to stop talking to strangers.

"Annabelle Dewitt, what was that!? Disobeying what I said when I just register you for your fancy school. Is that how you treat me?" Booker scolded, Anna shaking her head with a soft smile.

"Elizabeth told me they were funny people."

* * *

**O.O Annabelle is experiencing her other self? Poor Booker, he will see a lot of those twins after this. Well, explains why Booker is experiencing his other self's thoughts, why not little Anna too? :DD**

**Hope you liked it kiddies, I had fun with the twins. How did I do?**

**Andrea :D **

**PS: Try to get a mental image of Booker attempting to 'speak' French. LOL :P**


End file.
